Loredana Lockhart
Loredana Lockhart (ロリーダナ ・ ロックハート Roridana Rokkuhato) is the current queen of Wonderland, after the fall of Neko Shinrin's kingdom. She's also a descendant of the Suit of Aces. General Information Personality Having grown up as a slave during the reign of the Kingdom of the Cats, Loredana is a passionate and rebellious woman who values independence and imparting justice. Having lived by "the warrior code" for most of her life, she dislikes most feminine things. She's devoted to improve the conditions for the citizens at Wonderland, hoping to return the land to its former splendour when the original Five Suits ruled. Also, due to her understanding personality (even allowing Jabby Yoogan to be her personal knight, despite his lack of common sense and bizarre way of thinking) she is highly respected by the population of Wonderland. Abilities ;To change the environment at her will Character Basis Name Loredana is an Italian name created by the French author George Sand for a character in her novel Mattea and later used by the Italian author Luciano Zuccoli in his novel L'amore de Loredana. It was possibly based on the Venetian surname Loredan, which was derived from the place name Loreo . Lockhart is a Scottish surname of uncertain origin. Origin Background Information After Alice’s visits to Wonderland concluded with the Queen of Heart imprisoned and the Cheshire Cat rising into power, the remaining four suits (Diamond, Spade, Club and Star) were imprisoned as slaves so they wouldn’t interfere with the Cheshire Cat’s dictatorship. Loredana was a descendant of the suit of Spades and immediately noticed about the unjust laws of the Kingdom of the Cats. She trained for years, acquiring the ability to morph the environment at will. Afterwards, she escaped the prison and joined an underground resistance who wanted to overthrow the Kingdom of Cats, where she became known as the Green Knight. The group also secretly assisted Miko and Ritsuka, by defeating Neko’s knights, while the two were fighting against Neko and Yumi Murasaki during Demons in Wonderland. Thanks to it, the Kingdom of the Cats was abolished and a new government was established. The four current suits decided that they would reinstitute the old government system and Loredana, as a descendant of the suit of Spades, was chosen as the Queen. Despite that, she didn’t want to be Queen. Her friend and record keeper Fudako Kiseimuri advised her that she had to reunite the five current suits, included the Star suit. Rumors were that the Star suit was rumored to be extinct; however Fudako insisted that it wasn’t the case. Fudako and Loredana didn’t know where to find the Star suit, until the new advisor, Misao Nousagi, volunteered to find her. She also accepted Jabby to be her personal knight, despite knowing of his status as a hated monster and his bizarre way of thinking. Role Wonder Execution Gamble Loredana orders her advisor Misao Nousagi to hunt down the current suit from the Star lineage, in an attempt to put Wonderland to its former order so she could finally abdicate. However, because Misao wanted to create an anarchy for the sake of Rea Knight's ideals, she manipulated Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi by telling them that Loredana wants to conquer Kuusou no Sekai in order to expand Wonderland's territory. She also brought the human Hoshi Himawari, making her pose as the heir of Star. After defeating Loredana's strongest warrior, Jabby Yoogan, Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu (who believed that Hoshi was taken hostage by Loredana) fight against the Queen to prevent her from "conquering Kuusou no Sekai" but is defeated. She tries to reason with them, but it goes on deaf ears. It's not until the heroines confront Fudako Kiseimuri that they find out Loredana was good all along. When things go sour for Misao after her intentions are out, she captures Loredana together with the Club and Diamond suits, but they're rescued by Miko, Ritsuka and Majutsu. When the government is restored after Misao is imprisoned, Loredana reunites with the Heart and Star suits, now fused into a single individual called Starrot Heartlet. Much to her chagrin, the population of Wonderland still wanted Loredana to be the Queen, with Starrot as her vice-ruler. Thanks to Starrot's influence, Loredana had more time to do her activities as a ruler while at the same time being a warrior and continues to impart justice with Jabby as her bodyguard. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Wonder Execution Gamble Category:Wonderland Residents Category:Female Characters Category:Final Bosses